murder_of_brosfandomcom-20200213-history
Erethor
Erethor was built following the disappearance of O’Noa’s population. To quell to panic and fear growing across Emon, the major cities within the continent banned together to create a single place of unity that people can put their faith and trust in to protect them. Representatives from each of the seven cities were sent to form the first Council of Erethor. Erethor has adopted the Lady of Fate as the patron to watch over the city, praying to her for good fortune and guidance. Many see Erethor as a beacon of hope, and people will travel there from across Emon to start their lives over and begin anew. With all the immigration, Erethor has also found itself a vibrant and diverse population and commercial trading hub. Most merchant ships now factor Erethor into their travels at least once every few months to sell what was collected along their travels. Today, Erethor is still learning how best to operate, and building a strong infrastructure takes some time. As such, many organizations have found Erethor a perfect place to grow, or to take advantage of its vulnerable state. The Council of Erethor comprises of seven individuals delegated to represent their home city, and operates out of the Temple of Istus. The current Council is held by: # King Lance of Whitestone: Righteous Shield of Fate in charge of defense and military # Queen Birel of Vues’dal: Lawmaster and overseer of legal proceedings # King Hassum of Jorenn: Lead economic advisor # King Cim of Tal’Dorei: Labor chairman and building coordinator # Queen Shava of Drynna: Principal researcher of arcane studies # King Travok of Stillben: Chief events coordinator and head of city planning # Queen Aqu’rum of Westruun: Ambassador for inter-city relations and trading Though the Council rules on all things in Erethor, many organizations have grown in hopes of supporting areas where the Council falls short, and some groups have formed to exploit those same weaknesses within the system. Some such groups are: * The Order of the Gauntlet: The Order of the Gauntlet sees evil as an absolute wrong that must be destroyed in the world. Justice must act swiftly and without question. * Night Hand: Information is power, and the Night Hand hopes to wield that power like a fine crafted blade. Though their goals are still unclear, they seem to be taking steps to ensure the long-term success of their organization within the city. * Society of Shippers: More of a fan club than any formal organization, the Society of Shippers meets weekly, excluding holidays, to discuss the current events regarding maritime navigation. Despite their small numbers, the Society has published several relevant papers suggesting improvements that have eventually been adopted by sailors across Emon. Erethor has a prosperous trading and commercial hub. The main street of the city is filled year-round with tents and booths selling goods found across Emon. Still, several permanent shops and businesses have been established as Erethor continues to grow: # Moon Isle Inn: A modest bar and reliable spot for good drinks and good company. Owned and run by Megren Dinda. Recently, Megren has started hosting a semi-regular trivia night at the Moon Isle Inn sponsored by Gilla’s Glorious Goods. # Gilla’s Glorious Goods: Gilla Gusela is the founder of Gilla’s Glorious Goods, a one stop shop for any and all magical creations from across Emon. # Zena’s Odd Curiosities and Awesome Oddities: From the weird to the disturbing, to the out right creepy, Zena has it all. In what looks more like a hoarder’s closet than a store, everything for sale has a story, and the price won’t cost any gold. Instead, a trade of equal value, and the story behind the item being traded away. # Mine the Gap: Owned and operated by Rolan Stormsmith, Mine the Gap sells mining equipment and byproducts, including black powder. # The King's Hall: Located in the Temple District, The King's Hall caters to high end patrons from politicians, business owners, and the wealthy. Private rooms host closed door meetings on all matters concerning the city, and political rumors trade ears over the most sought after drink in the city: the Royal Tap. Many individuals have come to find Erethor home in one way or another: * Samantha Shortfoot (Pie Mom): A gnome woman and baking hobbyist, Samantha has enlisted the Murder of Bros to locate her missing elven daughter, Pike. * Va’Sing Firebeard: Human cleric of the Temple of Istus and old mentor to Pike. * Klydia Freefire: Deputy to the Lawmaster and legal representative for Erethor. * Roogie: Regular at the Moon Isle Inn and Megren’s biggest customer.